


The Rain and Hydrangeas

by youriko_is_my_jam



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: F/F, Flowers, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 08:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youriko_is_my_jam/pseuds/youriko_is_my_jam
Summary: Hydrangeas were wonderful flowers that meant many things. One of those things was heartfelt and honest emotions.[Day 2] Flowers/Rain





	The Rain and Hydrangeas

The subtle sound rain was a welcome and calming thing to the detective. Her fingers were intertwined with the girl next to her, an umbrella over their heads. The gentle taps of rain on their umbrella was the only thing the detective could hear. She wasn’t able to deduce how Celeste was feeling at this moment. However, she could indeed tell the gambler was enjoying herself. 

The sidewalk was lined with many different flowers, most notably hydrangeas. It was fitting for the rainy season of Spring. Kyouko made a note to come back to this park when it wasn’t raining. It would serve as a nice place to take a break from long nights of going over cases. 

“Kyouko, your face is stiff.”

“Ah. Sorry.”

Celeste turned to the detective. “Is everything alright?”

“I’m just thinking. Nothing too important.”

Celeste hums before returning to whatever she had been thinking about. Kyouko smiles a bit before looking to the flowers. She hands the umbrella to Celeste, an obviously confused look in her eyes. Kyouko walks over to the hydrangeas and kneels down beside them. Celeste walks over and shields the detective from anymore rain. 

“Oh dear… you should at least care about not getting we-”

“Hydrangeas. They mean heartfelt and honest emotions,” Kyouko said with a small smile.

Celeste giggled. “Who knew the stone faced detective would know something as cute as flower meanings.”

Kyouko glared at Celeste for a minute. “They’re fascinating.”

Celeste wrapped an arm around Kyouko. “So detective, tell me more about these heartfelt and honest emotions.”

Kyouko knew Celeste had her wrapped around her finger at this point. It was probably Celeste’s specialty to get people like this after all, she was the Ultimate Gambler. The detective sighed and began to talk. “Well, you already know, don’t you?”

“Know what?” Celeste asked in an amused tone.

“Goddammit Celeste.”

“I don’t know my dear detective. Do tell me. It may help me understand.” Celeste smirked.

Kyouko turned her head to see Celeste out of the corner of her eye. “Well miss gambler, I just need you to know that I love you. These are the heartfelt emotions you’ve asked for.”

“Oh Kyouko you’re such a dear.”

“Whatever.”

The two stood and continued their small and quiet walk, the rain pattering against their umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> Whoops my hand slipped
> 
>  
> 
> [Come yell at me on Tumblr](https://mag--pie.tumblr.com/)


End file.
